La France a un Incroyable Talent
La France a un Incroyable Talent is the French syndication of Got Talent. It premiered on November 2, 2006. Judges *Jean-Pierre Domboy (2006) *Sophie Edelstein (2006-2008, 2010-2013) *Gilbert Rozon (2006-2016) *Patrick Dupond (2007-2008) *Smaïn Faïrouze (2009) *Valérie Stroh (2009) *Dave Levenbach (2010-2013) *Andrée Deissenberg (2013) *Giuliano Peparini (2014) *Olivier Sitruk (2014) *Lorie Pester (2014) *Éric Antoine (2015-present) *Kamel Ouali (2015-2017) *Hélène Ségara (2015-present) *Marianne James (2018-present) *Sugar Sammy (2018-present) Hosts *Alessandra Sublet (2006-2008) *Alex Goude (2009-2015) *Sandrine Corman (2009-2013) *Louise Ekland (2014) *David Ginola (2016-present) Main Series Season 1 Season 1 began on November 2, 2006 with a judging lineup of Jean-Pierre Domboy, Sophie Edelstein and Gilbert Rozon and hosted by Alessandra Sublet. This season was won by 27-year-old hip-hop dancer Salah Benlemqawanssa. Season 2 Season 2 began on November 6, 2007, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Jean-Pierre Domboy who was replaced by Patrick Dupond. Alessandra Sublet returned as host. This season was won by 26-year-old breakdancer Junior Bosila Banya. Season 3 Season 3 began on October 2, 2008, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host, Alessandra Sublet. This season was won by 23-year-old fire artist ﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿Alexandre Ledit. Season 4 Season 4 began on November 24, 2009, and saw the departures of Patrick Dupond and Sophie Edelstein who were replaced by Smaïn Faïrouze and Valérie Stroh. Alex Goude and Sandrine Corman replaced Alessandra Sublet as hosts. This season was won by comedy dance crew Les Echos-Liés. Season 5 Season 5 began on November 3, 2010, and saw the departures of Smaïn Faïrouze and Valérie Stroh who were replaced by Dave Levenbach and Sophie Edelstein. Alex Goude and Sandrine Corman returned as hosts. This season was won by dance duo Axel & Alizée. Season 6 Season 6 began on October 19, 2011, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Alex Goude and Sandrine Corman. This season was won by 13-year-old singer Marina Kaye. Season 7 Season 7 began on October 23, 2012, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Alex Goude and Sandrine Corman. This season was won by shadow play dance crew Die Mobilés. Season 8 Season 8 began on October 15, 2013, and utilized the same panel from the previous season and added a fourth judge Andrée Deissenberg. Alex Goude and Sandrine Corman returned as hosts. This season was won by 23-year-old acrobat Simon Heulle. Season 9 Season 9 began on December 9, 2014, and saw the departures of Dave Levenbach, Andrée Deissenberg and Sophie Edelstein who were replaced by Giuliano Peparini, Olivier Sitruk and Lorie Pester. Alex Goude returned as host with the exception of Sandrine Corman who was replaced by Louise Ekland. This season was won by traditional band Bagad de Vannes. Season 10 Season 10 began on October 20, 2015, and saw the departures of Giuliano Peparini, Olivier Sitruk and Lorie Pester who were replaced by Éric Antoine, Kamel Ouali and Hélène Ségara. Alex Goude returned as host with the exception of Louise Ekland. This season was won by dog act Juliette & Charlie. Season 11 Season 11 began on October 25, 2016, and utilized the same panel from the previous season. David Ginola replaced Alex Goude as host. This season was won by 42-year-old magician Antonio Bembibre. Season 12 Season 12 began on November 16, 2017, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Gilbert Rozon. David Ginola returned as host. This season was won by 31-year-old comedic singer Laura Laune. Season 13 Season 13 began on October 30, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Kamel Ouali who was replaced by Marianne James and Sugar Sammy. David Ginola returned as host. This season was won by 35-year-old singer Jean-Baptiste Guégan. Season 14 Season 14 will begin on October 22, 2019, and will utilize the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host, David Ginola. Category:La France a un Incroyable Talent Category:Got Talent television series